A not so lonely New Years
by cait83
Summary: A sequel to "Lonely this Christmas"


A not so lonely New Years

Disclaimer: You recognise it then I probably don't own it. I'm just borrowing them…

Author note: Muses decided to write a little continuation to "Lonely this Christmas"

Rated PG-13

Please leave comments, it's the only food my muses accept…

* * *

Once again she found herself walking down that same street. Every night for a week now, she'd walked down that street and entered the church in hopes of seeing him again. Hoping to hear that husky male voice singing again. Ever since Christmas Eve when she'd been sitting there with her hand in his singing Christmas hymns, she'd felt less lonely. The knowledge that he was out there somewhere somehow made her feel more at ease in this city. More at home.

They hadn't felt any need to speak as they sat there. Just holding each others hand and singing. When he'd gone quiet, she'd stayed still and quiet next to him. They'd been sitting there quietly, no need for words, until the first mass attendant had arrived. Then he had quietly let go of her hand, smiled at her and walked out. She had walked out after him but once she reached the outside he had disappeared.

The next evening she had felt a strange need to go back, to see him again. She didn't want to talk to him as such, just to see him again. To hear that voice singing as they held hands. But the church had been quiet as she entered. Just as quiet as the next night and the night after that. The man was nowhere to be seen yet she kept coming back. She kept walking down that street at the exact same time each night, hoping to find him inside leaning against the wall just as he had on Christmas Eve.

She was later today though. It was almost midnight as she walked down the street. New Years Eve and she was alone. It was by choice though. She'd been invited to parties by her friends but none of them had seemed appealing to her so she had opted to stay at home on her own. The plan had been to go to the church again then return home for midnight. Instead, she had unexpectedly had to go into work for a couple of hours and so she was now walking down the street close to midnight.

As she got closer to the church she had to smile at the inviting lights in the windows. She still felt that strange welcoming that she had felt that first night. The door was slightly ajar as usual and she gently opened it enough to slip inside and pulled it close behind her. Leaving it slightly ajar as if no one had entered. When she stood there, looking up at the altar, her breath caught in her chest.

A husky male voice was singing a little bit to the right of where she was standing. Hardly daring to move for risking him disappearing she glanced towards the sound and stood still. He was there. That same bent head, curls hanging down his forehead and over his collar. The same black duster covering the tall frame. She worried her lip nervously and moved further into the church, taking the same seat as a week previously and closed her eyes to enjoy the sound of his voice as he sang. She couldn't quite place the song this time but whatever it was, it was beautiful.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there until she realised the singing had grown closer. As she felt something touch her fingers she couldn't keep herself from looking up and found herself looking into those amazing hazel eyes that had been filled with such pain and loneliness the first time she had seen them. This night they were filled with an almost welcoming warmth and he was smiling at her as he took her hand in his.

She returned the smile and gently squeezed his hand. He returned the squeeze then turned to look up at the altar again and began singing a different song. Yet again she couldn't quite place the song but she didn't care. He was there. He was singing and he was holding her hand again.

With a strange happiness bubbling inside her she turned her gaze to the altar and listened to him but couldn't keep from glancing over at him now and then. When he finished the song he stayed quiet and just sat there. His eyes on the altar while his thumb idly moved over the back of her hand.

She stayed quiet next to him, glancing at him from time to time but not daring to do anything else. She didn't notice him turning toward her but she did notice when he let go of her hand. She turned towards him to protest, to beg him to stay a moment longer, and found herself looking him directly in the eye. His hands cupped her cheeks gently and he leaned closer to press his lips against hers gently just as the bells began to chime above them.

"Happy New Year", he said as he pulled back and smiled at her. She looked at him, completely stunned for a moment then smiled.

"Happy New Year", she said quietly and he smiled brightly at her. When he turned away from her she tried to think of something, anything, that would keep him from leaving. From walking out again. Since he had been the one breaching the silence between them she felt herself bold enough to speak to him.

"Do you often come here? To this church I mean?" she watched him and almost sighed with relief as he sat back down and looked down at his hands. It wasn't until his eyes met hers that she almost regretted the questions. His eyes held that incredible sadness again.

"Only for Christmas and New Years eve. My family and I used to come here", he said and then looked away. Impulsively she reached out and took his hand again.

"I'm so sorry", she said and squeezed his hand. He looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry for what?" he looked at her closely as he asked. His eyes momentarily confusing her before she managed to remember what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry… I have a tendency to jump to conclusions. The way you used past tense and the sadness in your eyes… I just assumed they were dead…" her voice faded and she looked away, embarrassed. He gently squeezed her hand.

"No need to apologise. I did loose them. A long time ago. I miss them a lot, especially at this time of the year", he spoke quietly. When she looked up at him she noticed he was looking down at their hands on his leg.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could say", she said and gently squeezed his hand. He looked up at her and smiled.

"No need for words. Having you next to me last week, singing those hymns with me. It eased my pain somehow", he smiled and then looked closely at her.

"I think it eased your loneliness as well. Am I correct?" She simply nodded in replied and they sat quietly for another while, just looking at each other. He then smiled and got up. This time reaching his hand out and helped her up as well and they walked out hand in hand. When they reached the street he pulled her close and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and couldn't help but turn her face against his neck to take in his strong male scent. She never wanted the hug to end, she felt so safe with his arms around her.

When it did end, he smiled at her and then turned and began to walk down the street. She watched him for a moment before calling out after him.

"What's your name?" she heard him chuckle as he turned around again.

"Mick St John. What is yours?" she smiled and called back.

"Melissa Ryan"

"Happy New Year, Melissa Ryan" he called and then turned to start walking again.

"Happy New Year, Mick St John" she called out happily after him and grinned when he reached up his hand in a wave to acknowledge that he'd heard her. She watched him until he turned the corner and disappeared then started walking home again. Her fingertips touching her lips for a moment as she remembered her first proper New Years kiss.


End file.
